Most of current LED lamps have forms of tubes, bulbs, or plates, and are widely used indoor. Besides, many light adjusting methods and related devices are developed, such as silicon-controlled, wired controlled, and wireless remote controlled light adjustments for providing functions of non-full illumination to have the effect of power saving.
However above mentioned method needs extra controllers, or transceiver devices, and connecting wires to achieve the object of light synchronous adjustment. The work is complicated and cost is high. As a result, it cannot be accepted by most peoples and thus is not widely used.